1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism for attaching a protective bar of a baby carriage to the front of the sitting unit thereof.
2. Background
Japanese Utility Model Application (OPI) No. 100265/87 (the term "OPI" as used herein means an unexamined published application) discloses attaching a U-shaped protective bar to the ends of armrest bars on both sides of the sitting unit of a baby carriage so as to extend across the front of the carriage to prevent a baby from falling therefrom. The younger the baby, the more important it is to use the protective bar. When the baby has grown such that the protective bar is not required, it is detached. For that reason, it is necessary that the protective bar be optionally attachable to and detachable from the armrest bars. However, since the mechanism for attaching the protective bar to the armrest bars needs to be designed such that the protective bar cannot be detached from the armrest bars by the baby in the sitting unit, the design of the mechanism is so complicated that it is troublesome to attach and detach the protective bar to and from the armrest bars and the cost of the mechanism is high.